When Rainy Days
by Kim Ye Ni
Summary: Yesung bertemu Kyuhyun disaat hari hujan. Dan ia juga mendapat kenyataan pahit pada hari hujan. Takdir seolah terhapuskan seperti hujan. Dan itu menyakitkan seperti badai. Bad Summary/KyuSung Fanfic/ Oneshoot/ Hope You Like It


**Title : **When Rainy Days

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other

**Genre : **Romance, Drama (Maybe)

**Pairing : **KyuSung Slight WonKyu

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**AN : **Sebenarnya Ini Sudah Pernah Aku Publish Di FB

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Gemericik air hujan nampak membasahi tanah yang tadinya kering. Dedaunan pohon bergoyang kesana-kemari mengikuti tiupan angin yang menyapanya. Bangku-bangku taman juga mulai basah, orang-orang lebih memilih berteduh dibawah pertokoan yang sedang tutup atau ditempat manapun yang mereka bisa.

Lain dengan _namja _ini.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil berjalan menyusuri taman dengan payung transparan kesukaannya. Sepatu hitam yang ia kenakan mulai basah karena air hujan yang mengenai kakinya.

Mata hitam kelamnya menerawang jauh, tidak lama setelah itu ia menarik napas dalam lalu menggunjingkan sebuah senyuman manis.

Lelaki hujan. Itulah panggilan orang-orang disekitar tempat ia tinggal. Kenapa dipanggil seperti itu? Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan? Karena ia menyukai hujan dan sering keluar disaat hari hujan.

Ia kembali tersenyum, lalu melangkah menuju sebuah pohon besar didekat bangku taman. Pandangannya terpusat pada seseorang yang tengah berteduh dibawah sebuah toko yang sedang tutup.

Terlihat dengan jelas kalau _namja _itu sangat kedinginan, apalagi semua pakaiannya yang terlihat basah. Merasa kasihan dengan orang itu, akhirnya si_namja _biasa dipanggil Yesung menghampirinya –ragu.

"_Mian_," Suara _baritone _berat tersebut membuat _namja _itu bereaksi, ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yesung.

Mereka diam sejenak. Lelaki tampan itu memperhatikan Yesung dari atas sampai bawah, terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan coat berwarna hitam dan rambut ditata sangat rapi. Semua serba hitam, hanya payung saja yang tidak.

"Maaf," Ulang Yesung merasa risih diperhatikan _namja _ itu. Segera lelaki tampan tersebut mengerjabkan mata seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung tanpa basa-basi. _Namja _tampan didepannya ini mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

"Er~ tadi aku mau ketoko bunga diujung jalan sana, sekalian mau jalan-jalan, tapi tiba-tiba hujan, dan _pabbo _nya aku lupa membawa uang dan ponsel," Yesung terkekeh pelan, tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan si_namja._

"Rumahmu?" Ia tersenyum. Sangat tampan, seperti malaikat yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untuknya. Jika itu benar, maka Yesung akan sangat senang.

"Sangat jauh dari sini," Balasnya agak berlebihan. Yesung mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut saja ketempatku? Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat," _Namja _itu tercengang. Kenapa ada orang yang berani berbuat seperti itu pada orang yang baru ia temui?

Merasa tidak segera mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Yesung kembali bersuara. "Aku bukan orang jahat,"

Yesung dihadiahi anggukan kecil dari lelaki ini. "Ikut aku," Keduanya berjalan bersama dibawah payung Yesung yang lumayan kecil, setidaknya mereka tidak terlalu kebasahan.

"Siapa namamu?" Yesung terus berjalan, sementara lelaki disebelahnya sedang meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan, berusaha mengurangi banyaknya air yang terkandung didalam sana.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau?" _Namja _tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Kim Yesung. Er~ kau masih sekolah atau sudah kerja?" Yesung juga memandang Kyuhyun, hingga mereka berdua berpandangan dengan jarak cukup dekat. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, Yesung memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat tua? Hingga kau menyangka aku sudah kerja?" Kyuhyun tertawa karena pertanyaan Yesung yang menurutnya agak lucu.

"_Ani,_ aku hanya memastikan,"

"Baiklah, aku masih kuliah di Universitas Seoul? Kau?" Kyuhyun juga mengulang apa yang ditanyakan Yesung.

"_Jeongmal_!? Aku juga kuliah disana kelas musik, tepatnya vocal, tapi aku tidak melihatmu," Mata Yesung berbinar lucu, ia tidak menyangka _namja _disebelahnya ini juga kuliah ditempat dimana ia kuliah. Tapi sekalipun Yesung tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun berkeliaran disana.

"Mungkin kau jarang keluar hingga tidak pernah melihatku, aku kelas seni teater," Tepat beberapa meter didepannya, Yesung dapat melihat gedung apartemen besar berdiri kokoh. Tempat ia tinggal dengan _hyung_nya.

"Teater _nde_?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Yang mana rumahmu, apa masih jauh?" Yesung menggeleng, ia menunjuk gedung apartemen didepan mereka dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gedung besar tersebut, lalu menaiki tangga untuk 'memperlambat' waktu. "Ada dilantai dua,"

Yesung berucap sebelum Kyuhyun bertanya, karena ia sudah tahu apa yang berada dibenak Kyuhyun.

TING.. TUNG

Yesung menekan bell yang berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Tidak lama, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang _namja _tampan yang lain.

"_Hyung!" _ Yesung berseru. Lelaki yang dipanggil Yesung dengan _hyung _itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berdiri malu dibelakang Yesung. Mengerti arti tatapan kakaknya, akhirnya Yesung menarik Kyuhyun.

"Um! Dia temanku _hyung_," Setelah diberi penjelasan, baru kakak Yesung tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun imnida," Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan. "Masuklah," Ketiga n_amja _itu memasuki apartemen Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, kau ganti baju sana," Yesung menurut. Sementara Kyuhyun diurus kakak Yesung.

"Kyu!? Kau panggil aku Kibum saja. Masuklah kekamar sana, lalu pakai saja bajuku," Kibum menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Yesung. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Kibum.

Dan Kibum memutuskan memasak saja didapur untuk makan malam mereka.

Didalam kamar mandi, Yesung terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun, namun entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat jika menatap kedua mata itu. Apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa bisa secepat itu? Iapun tidak tahu.

Tidak ada habisnya jika hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun, lebih baik ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya lalu membantu Kibum didapur.

Cepat-cepat Yesung mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh serta rambutnya.

Setelah berpakaian dengan manis, Yesung segera menuju dapur, tempat dimana Kibum berada.

Kibum sudah membuatkan mereka ramyun, masing-masing satu. Mana bisa ia memasak? Biasanya mereka juga akan membeli junkfood daripada memasak.

"Siapa Kyuhyun? Pacarmu?" Kibum mulai jahil, menggoda dan membuat Yesung blushing adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya.

"Bukan _hyung_!" Yesung mengelak. Wajahnya sudah merah karena kakaknya sendiri.

"Tapi dia tampan bukan?" Kibum semakin mengulum tawanya, lihatlah wajah merah itu? Apa-apaan?

"_HYUNG_! Hentikan," Yesung mengalihkan wajahnya kemanapun yang ia bisa, asalkan jangan menatap wajah menyebalkan Kibum.

"Malu eoh?" Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal. Kenapa ia mempunyai kakak yang sangat jahil dan suka menggodanya.

"Hum! Maaf menunggu lama," Kyuhyun masuk kedapur, penglihatannya disapa oleh wajah merah Yesung.

"Kau sudah datang? Makanlah, sudah ada yang menunggumu," Kibum melirik Yesung. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Yesung.

"Maaf merepotkan," Yang sebenarnya ingin menjawab itu Yesung, hanya saja ia kalah cepat sehingga Kibum yang menjawabnya, dangan menjengkelkan Kibum berkata.

"Tidak merepotkan, malah senang, lain kali kesini lagi. Juga, sepertinya Yesung menyukai kau berada disini," Wajah Yesung semakin memerah. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian akhirnya Yesung memakan ramyunnya –kesal.

"Benarkah? Aku akan sering bermain kesini," Kyuhyun ikut memakan makanannya. Kibum terus saja melirik _dongsaengn_ya yang terlihat malu, dan wajah itu sudah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Guyuran deras sudah berubah menjadi rintik-rintik kecil. Jam berwarna merah tersebut menunjukkan pukul 08:26 waktu setempat.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Yesung, bermaksud pulang. Baju yang ia pinjam dari Kibum sudah ia kembalikan, dan ia juga sudah memakai bajunya sendiri.

"_Gomawo, _Yesung-ah, Kibum-ah. Maaf merepotkan," Kyuhyun membungkuk beberapa kali pada Kim bersaudara. Yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Yesung.

"Aku pulang dulu," Yesung melaimbaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum kembali berulah, ia menyikut pelan pinggang Yesung.

"_Nde, _hati-hati Kyu-ah," Kyuhyun menangguk, setelahnya hilang ditikungan tangga. Ekspresi Yesung berubah, ia merasa kesepian jika _namja _itu pulang.

"Sedih eoh!?" Tanpa menjawab ledekan Kibum, Yesung lebih memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan berkhayal bisa bersama n_amja _setampan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Koridor kampus mulai terdengar oleh langkah kaki seseorang yang begitu nyaring, seperdetik kemudian tidak terdengar lagi, sang pemilik kaki sedang mendudukan pantatnya dikursi depan kelasnya.

"Yesung-ah," Merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Yesung mendongak memandang salah seorang lelaki.

"Oh! Hae, ada apa?" _Namja _bernama Donghae yang berstatus sebagai teman Yesung itu ikut duduk disebelah Yesung.

"Besok ulang tahun sekolah, kan? Apa kau mau menyumbang suara?" Yesung mendelik, menandakan ia tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak berniat.

"Oh ayolah, untuk apa kau mempunyai suara sebagus itu jika tidak ditunjukkan?" Donghae memfokuskan tatapannya pada Yesung.

"Kudengar kelompok teater juga menyumbangkan drama musicalnya," Mendengar kata teater, Yesung kembali bersemangat. Apakah orang itu juga ikut?

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menyumbangkan suaraku," Yesung tersenyum. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun jika ia memiliki suara bagus.

"Baguslah, kau harus latihan hari ini sehabis kelas usai," Donghae menepuk pundak Yesung sebelum berlari menghampiri pacarnya yang sudah menunggunya didepan kelas.

"Huh! Beruntung sekali HyukJae punya pacar setampan Donghae, andai saja aku juga mempunyai pacar seperti Kyuhyun," Yesung memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya, tidak betah juga ia berlama-lama duduk. Dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri setiap ruang, seperti ruang musik, teater, musik modern, musik traditional, dan lainnya.

Yesung sedikit mengintip dipintu ruang teater yang terbuka, melihat para pemainnya yang tengah berlatih. Disana, seseorang tengah bermain dengan bagus, mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dalah hal acting. Yesung tersenyum. Lalu melangkah kembali membiarkan Kyuhyun berlatih dengan tenang.

Earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya membuatnya sedikit tenang mendengarkan lagu dari artis kesukaannya. Sekaligus memilih-milih lagu apa yang akan ia bawakah diacara ulang tahun sekolah besok.

Sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu, hanya saja ini berbeda. Ada Kyuhyun disana. Hal itu membuatnya ingin ikut serta.

"Sepertinya blind baik," Yesung mengangguk setuju dengan lagu pilihannya. Ia memutuskan menuju ruang musik karena dosen pengajarnya tidak masuk hari ini.

Disana sudah terdapat banyak orang, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Yesung masuk dan duduk dibarisan paling depan.

"Yesung! kau ikut juga?" Guru pembimbing mereka tersenyum manis pada Yesung yang menangguk.

"Baiklah! Kau akan aku pasangkan dengan Luna," Mata Yesung melebar.

"Kalian akan duet maksudku, aku sudah mempunyai lagu yang cocok untuk kalian," Seorang perempuan mendekat kearah Yesung. _yeoja _cantik tersebut mengepalkan tangannya pada Yesung.

"And I Love You, kalian akan menyanyikan itu arra, berlatihlah dengan baik," Yesung mengangkat tangannya.

"Bisakah aku hanya bernyanyi sendiri? aku juga memiliki lagu yang cocok untukku," Guru pembimbing itu nampak berfikir.

"Aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik," Yesung melas, ia tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan orang lain, ia ingin berdiri sendiri.

"Baiklah, lagu apa yang kau pilih?"

"Blind,"

.

.

.

.

Hari ulang tahun sekolah dimulai, semuanya nampak memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok dengan mereka, lain dengan Yesung, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian apa adanya, yang jelas orang melihat pada bakat dan kemampuan. Toh, ini juga bukan kompetisi kejuaraan.

"Kau dance bukan?" Donghae yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk, tidak terlalu berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

Pertunjukan hiburan mulai berlangsung setelah kepala sekolah memberikan sambutan, dan pidatonya. Para pemain seni teater terlihat memenuhi panggung lalu membungkuk bersamaa.

Disana, ia melihat pujaan hatinya tengah beracting bersama pangerah sekolah bernama Choi Siwon.

Didrama itu ditampilkan bagaimana pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon, yaitu saat hari sedang hujan, Siwon berteduh dan Kyuhyun membawa pulang Siwon kerumahnya.

Adegan dilanjutkan dengan kedua orang itu saling mengungkapkan kalau mereka sama-sama suka, dan hal tidak terduga terjadi.

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun.

Sontak semua yang berada disana kaget, sama halnya dengan Yesung, namja itu memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Apakah setiap mereka latihan Siwon akan mencium Kyuhyun juga?

Tidak tahan melihatnya, akhirnya Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum air mata benar-benar jatuh. Ia mencoba kuat, Kyuhyun itu bukan miliknya, mereka juga baru bertemu, bahkan itu seperti pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka.

"Yesung-ah, kau mau kemana? Setelah ini kau bernyanyi bukan?" Buru-buru Yesung menghapus air matanya, berbohong kalau ia baik-baik saja. "Ye,"

Balas Yesung lemah, akhirnya sang MC menyebutkan namanya agar bernyanyi diatas panggug yang sudah dihias indah.

Yesung mengambil napas dalam, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bernyanyi didepan orang sebanyak ini. Dan kondisinya sekarang tidak memungkinankan.

Musik mulai mengalun dengan indah, Yesung memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas sebelum bernyanyi.

Semua orang terdiam mendengar suara indah Yesung, termasuk Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang panggung.

"Dia Yesung, kan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Iapun tidak percaya kalau ditubuh mungil itu terdapat suara emas.

Merinding. Itulah rata-rata yang orang rasakan saat mendengar Yesung bernyanyi. Hingga akhirnya lagu itu usai, air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Yesung yang tertutup.

Tepuk tangan menggelegar memenuhi aula besar itu. Yesung membungkukkan badannya, lalu dengan cepat turun dari panggung, menghindari orang-orang itu lebih baik.

Entah kenapa langkahnya membawanya keaula teater, ia sudah membenci tempat itu sekarang.

"_Kyu-ah, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi namjaku?" _Tubuh Yesung menegang. Dengan tidak yakin ia mengintip melalui celah pintu.

"_Siwon?" _Mata Yesung kembali melebar, sepertinya ciuman itu hanya khusus untuk dirinya sendiri yang melihat.

Yesung memilih berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju atap gedung sekolah, sesampainya disana ia mengangis sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Hujan mengguyur tubuh lemahnya, apakah langit sedang menertawakannya? Atau ikut merasakan kepedihannya sekarang?

"Saranghae, Kyu-ah," Ia mengucapkan cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Mengumpulkan semua kesedihannya dalam hatinya. Dan ia tahu, Kyuhyun bukan ditakdirkan untuknya.

Story by Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

.

Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan buku yang ia tanda tangani, tetapi tidak ada rasa lelah ditangannya, hanya hati dan fikirannya yang merasa lelah. Ia sungguh tidak meyangka cerita karangannya menjadi bestseller ditahun ini.

Kisah nyatanya dengan seseorang.

"Gomawo Kim Yesung," Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sudah tidak ada yang mau minta tanda tangannya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan kepalanya dimeja lalu menutup matanya.

"Bisa kau tanda tangani bukuku?" Seseorang menyodorkan sebuah buku padanya, dengan malas Yesung memberikan tanda tangannya.

"Lihatlah wajah penggemar bukumu Yesung-ah," Tegur sang kakak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kibum. Yesung hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu dengan seluruh kemalasannya memandang namja itu.

"K-kyu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kehangatan menjalar memenuhi hatinya, ia merasa tenang melihat senyum itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi penulis Yesung-ah? ceritamu sangat bagus," Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekpresi Yesung.

"Seperti pertemuan kita," Ucapnya lagi. Yesung membalas senyuman itu, lalu dengan yakin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya kau ke London? Kenapa ada disini?" Kibum meninggalkan mereka berdua, mengijinkan sang adik melepas rindu pada suaminya.

"Tentu saja melihat istriku, apa lagi?" Mereka berjalan meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa kau membuat sad ending? Bukannya kita bersatu?"

"Hanya ingin membuat seperti itu saja," Balas Yesung cuek. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun mencium pipi namja itu.

Yah! Semuanya hanyalah berada didalam khayalan Yesung. sebenarnya ia sudah bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan namja itu sudah menjadi suaminya

.

**-THE END-**

**.**

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Aku buat ff ini karena ikut event di grup Super Junior Fanfiction Brother Ship/Friendship/ Yaoi Couple Delusi ^^

Untuk ff aku yang by myself kayaknya masih akan lama. Nunggu mood aku membaik untuk melanjutkan ff itu.

Dan juga, ff pesenan my saengie KasihCloud's sebisa mungkin akan aku update, itu masih setengah jalan #? Hampir selesai. Jadi ditunggu aja dulu yah.

ff ini juga sebenarnya udah pernah aku buat, bahkan aku publish disini. Tpi dgn cast SiFany karena request dari temen aku. Dan aku hpus lgi krena aku benci ama tuh org ^^

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
